


Wasted

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Weis and Hickman
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he sees, stops him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

It is all decay, he can never see without thinking that, never touch without the mental image there.

But she…young and perfect and the blinding innocence of a white robed cleric. If that first sight, before the decay could stay with him…if when he touched her lips, they felt full beneath his…

But the curse holds him tight, leaves him to his misery and torment, and she becomes like dust, just as they all do.


End file.
